Jonathan Harrison Kellar
Jonathan Harrison Kellar, better known by his ring names of "Ultimatum", "Human Dynamite" and "Lord Jon H Kellar" is an e-wrestler currently signed to GroundZero Global, wrestling for their GroundZero Wrestling 2k1 brand. He has held a total of five World Titles during his career, along with several tag team and hardcore honours. He also won GZW2k1's Lord of the Coliseum Tournament in 2006, earning him the title "Lord" Jon H Kellar. Jon Kellar is particularly known for his "sports first, entertainment second" approach to the business, adopting a stiff style incorporating martial arts and legitimate submission moves. He regards wrestling to be a sport, influenced by his early life in Japan, and dislikes the "circus" which the business seems to be becoming. Early Years Early Life Jonathan Harrison Kellar was born in Greenwich, East London. He was born into a typical British middle-class family, the son of a doctor and a nurse. For the first three years of his life he was brought up in Forest Hill, where he learned to read and write at an early age under the guidance of his mother. Education At the age of 3, the Kellar family relocated to Japan, where Kellar spent the first 7 years of his education in an International School in Tokyo. Although initially struggling due to dyslexia, he soon adapted and developed a keen interest in Religious Studies and History. He also excelled for the school swimming team, and gained his first experience of martial arts. In his autobiography, Kellar states that he regards his training to have started in Japan when he attended the world famous Kodokan School of Judo as a child. Here, Kellar learnt the basics of the "gentle way", becoming a first kyu (purple belt), but unable to progress further due to his age. It was also during this time that Kellar was first exposed to professional wrestling, as he and friends from school would frequently sneak into small-time puroresu events held in Tokyo. One night, as a reward for an excellent school report, Kellar's mother agreed to take him to a larget event at the Tokyo Dome. Kellar credits this night with starting him down the path to his professional wrestling career. When Kellar was 11, his family returned to England, settling in Croydon, South East London. Kellar attended private school. Unable to find a good Judo school in Croydon, Kellar instead began studying Brazillian JiuJitsu under the tutelage of Sensei Carlos Macheda. He remained a strong pupil at school, though he struggled to fit in with the other students due to, among other things, his love of comics and manga which he had developed during his time in Japan. This came to a head when, having been pushed too far by one bully, a 14 year old Kellar punched and locked his tormentor in an anaconda vise compression choke. Although the parents of the bully pushed for his expulsion, Kellar was instead suspended for two weeks. His parents threatened to withdraw him from his martial arts training following the incident, but Macheda persuaded them that continuing his studies would help him control his anger. Following this incident, Kellar kept his nose clean. Channelling his anger and frustration into representing the school at Rugby, Water Polo. He also appeared in a number of school productions and participated in the debating society. Under Macheda's pupilage, Kellar was able to channel his anger and bitterness into Brazillian JiuJitsu and became a 4th degree blue belt shortly after his 18th birthday; his previous experience in Judo having allowed him to progress rapidly. He was eventually accepted into Oxford University to read Law and Japanese, though he delayed his admission and took a gap year, returning to Tokyo. He assisted with rugby coaching at a school and also offered English tuition to Japanese families, as well as returning to the Kodokan Institute where his old Sensei Kitazawa Kaito helped him pick up where he had left off. Continuing to train under Sensei Kitazawa, Kellar acheived the rank of ni-dan before returning to England. Kellar's degree lasted four years, three of which were spent at St Peter's College, Oxford, and the other (his third year) spent in Tokyo teaching students English. He graduated with a 2.1 degree, attending his final exam with a broken ankle sustained in a wrestling match (see below). Wrestling and Martial Arts Career Martial Arts While at Oxford University, Kellar continued his JiuJitsu training under Macheda, arranging his tutorials and classes so that he could make the 2 hour journey to Croydon every Wednesday night, and the 2 hour journey back. The Oxford Express coach company nicknamed him the "midnight machine" and joked about naming one of their coaches after him. Although a friend offered to introduce him to the University's BJJ Academy, Kellar was insistent that he would continue to train under Macheda. Kellar quickly acheived his purple belt in his first term at Oxford, and was a 2nd degree brown belt by the end of his second year. He also continued to practice Judo, appearing for the University Team at the varsity match against Cambridge Unversity. With the match tied at 4-4 (Kellar having narrowly lost his match to an opponent who was 20kg heavier), the judges drew three random matches to be re-fought as a tie-breaker. In the deciding match, Kellar faced his opponent a second time and scored the win, using an anaconda vise compression choke to score the submission. Kellar was awarded a discretionary Full Blue instead of the traditional half blue for his performance. Spending a year abroad in the 3rd year of his degree allowed him to return to the Kodokan Institute and reach the rank of yon-dan in Judo, thanks to an excellent performance in both the October and June Red and White Tournaments. On his return to England for his fourth and final year, Kellar continued to represent the university at Judo, winning his match in a second Varsity Match (although Oxford would go on to lose overall). Returning to Macheda, he finally reached his goal of being a black belt in The Bluebird Unlike many of the lawyers on his course, Kellar always saw a legal career as a "Plan B". His exposure to Puroresu during his time in Japan had given him an addiction to the sport, but he was disillusioned with American productions which focused on cartoonish characters and outrageous storylines. Further, his father was dead set against his eldest son pursuing a wrestling career, believing it to be a phase that would pass. Kellar therefore continued to pursue his martial arts studies, while secretly beginning basic training at a local wrestling school under former IHW World Champion Walton Simons (who would later make several appearances on GZW TV as Kellar's psychopathic mentor). Simons was impressed with Kellar's abilitiy to blend his Judo and BJJ holds into his routines and quickly recommended to small promotions, usually in battle royals that needed filler. Paranoid that he would be discovered and word would get back to his father, Kellar wrestled under a mask and had tattoos hand-painted onto his body by a local art student. Kellar's first big break in the wrestling business came when the wrestler known as "Bluebird" fell over in the changing room and dislocated his knee 10 minutes before the match. As the Bluebird was a masked character, Simons recommended to the promoter that Kellar appear as Bluebird that night to avoid the match being cancelled. Strapped for any alternative, the promoter put Kellar in the mask and tights of the Bluebird, and had a local art student paint Bluebird's distinctive tattoos onto Kellar's chest and back. Kellar wrestled his first full match, winning by pinfall after the "Bluebird Splash." After the show ended, he walked back through the curtain, and was offered the chance to appear as Bluebird at the next event in Manchester. Kellar had earned his break. Over the first two years of his University career, Kellar wrestled as Bluebird, rotating with the original performer, at 18 special events, recording 10 wins and 8 losses. He then spoke to the original performer and asked permission to wrestle as the Bluebird during his time in Japan, agreeing to split earnings with him. Kellar debuted Bluebird in Japan at "Puroresu Fantasy VI"; an event in a small Tokyo Dojo in front of 300 fans. Finally Kellar got a taste of the wrestling he had been seeking; stiff strikes and legitimate submission holds, and the feeling of legitimate sporting competition that he felt western pro-wrestling lacked. Although he continued to use the Bluebird splash as a signature move, his wrestling style was far more technical and focused on submission holds and wearing down body parts. Kellar wrestled 10 further matches during his time in Japan, losing all but his final match. Kellar continued to wrestle under the Bluebird mask during his final year of university. Recording another 3 wins and 6 losses. In his final match as Bluebird, he landed awkwardly from a throw over the top rope and broke his ankle, he rolled back into the ring and was pinned a few seconds later. He was then taken from the ring and to the local John Radcliffe Hospital, where despite his best efforts his parents discovered what he had been doing. After being confronted by them, he promised that he would not wrestle again prior to finishing his degree, but refused outright to give up on his dream. Kellar attended the first two of his exams with his leg still in a cast, but completed his degree, earning a respectable 2.1 grade. Unable to secure a solicitor's training contract straight out of university, and therefore with no means of paying for his law diploma, he decided to go abroad to continue his wrestling training; against the wishes of his father but with the blessing of his mother and siblings. For the next 2 years, Jon Kellar (as Bluebird) wrestled for various Independent promotions in the UK, all the while continuing his professional wrestling training. At Simons encouragement, he relocated to Japan for two years, continuing to wrestle as Bluebird and re-kindling a lifelong love affair with Japan that continues to this day. Although he usually wrestled in small venues, talent scouts began to take note of the young wrestler. Authority Wrestling Federation (2002) Although he had originally planned to remain in Japan and pursue a career in the larger promotions such as United Japan Wrestling, Kellar landed a trial with Ultimate Championship Wrestling, a medium sized promotion based in Canada. Though Kellar impressed at his trial the Vice President of UCW, Felicity, felt that Kellar lacked the necessary ring time to warrant promotion to the full roster. Kellar instead joined AWF, a smaller American-based promotion with close ties to UCW. Kellar adopted the gimmick of "Ultimatum", a tough hitting wrestler intent on inducting members of the AWF roster into his "harsh reality". It was at this time that he met Kev Mania, Rich Mania and "Brutal" Ben David; a trio who would go on to fom the team "Reality Check". Ultimatum would win the AWF Regional Title and challenge unsuccessfully for the Hardcore Title. Shortly thereafter, AWF began to suffer financial problems and was absorbed into UCW, therefore bringing Ultimatum into UCW. On television, this was presented as an "invasion" of UCW by AWF, spearheaded in part by Ultimatum and the Reality Check. However, Ultimatum defected to UCW shortly thereafter, returning to AWF only to drop the Regional title to newcomer Gorgon. Ultimate Championship Wrestling (2002 - 2004) Shortly after the start of the AWF v UCW feud, the Reality Check were involved in a segment where they viciously ambushed and beat Kamchanterberry Ambergree, ending with them throwing him down a large flight of stairs. The segment was broadcast before the watershed, and attracted a huge number of complaints from viewers. As a result UCW moved to have Reality Check moved off of UCW TV. Kellar protested vocally backstage, getting into an altercation with the then Vice-President Felicity, and was moved off of TV as well. Kev Mania, Rich Mania and Brutal Ben David were released from their contracts and the latter two never appeared in UCW again. Kellar was suspended for a period of two months, during which time Kev Mania was re-hired. The two were then put back on television as toXin, a faction originally dedicated to bringing down the federation from within, but which later evolved into a "distorted reality" type faction presenting unlikely adventures in serial form. This included breaking into the house of the World Champion and hiding the television remote, accidentally tying the backstage reporter to a bus and him ending up in Mexico, and stealing fellow superstar Sean O'Riley's entire stache of Guinness. Although they were intended as harmless midcard fun, these bizarre adventures quickly became popular with the audiences and toXin celebrated that fame with two tag title runs, along with Ultimatum winning the Hardcore Title and Kev Mania winning the Internet title. Ultimatum participated in a series of entertaining hardcore matches with Inferno over the title, including a Dome of Death match and a Triple Cage Match. Their rivalry remains one of the fondest remembered in UCW history. Towards the end of 2004 Jon Kellar wrestled Kamchanterberry Ambergree for the UCW Championship, coming out on top after Ambergree's former team-mate, Sean O'Riley, turned on him and allowed Ultimatum to capture the championship. Successful title defences against Satanic Satan and Inferno then followed. Universal Wrestling Alliance (2004) By this time, Ultimatum and Mania's exploits had caught the attention of a larger American promotion, the UWA. Kellar had previously given assurance to UCW that he would extend his contract before it expired. However, UWA came in and made a better offer which Kellar didn't feel he could turn down. Kellar then demanded a large appearance fee to wrestle a final match against up-and-comer Mr Showtime, with Kellar dropping the title amidst a crowd chanting "You sold out!" Those fans would get the last laugh, however, as toXin were never accepted by the UWA locker room. After just three (well paid) months of lower card rot and a failed shot at the UWA National Title, Ultimatum and Mania were released as part of the MSWA buyout of UWA. UWA retained the rights to the "Ultimatum" name, but Kellar was allowed to retain the "toXin" name. Union of British Wrestling Federations and the birth of "Human Dynamite" (2004 - 2005) Unable to compete in America due to an extensive no-compete clause in his release agreement, Kellar and Mania returned to Great Britain and wrestled several dates over the course of a year. During this time Kellar became UBWF Junior Heavyweight Champion and he and Mania held the UBWF Tag Titles for nearly 4 months. During this time, Kellar developed the "Human Dynamite" persona, a man disillusioned with how professional wrestling had become what he called a "circus". He pushed himself as a pure wrestler, dedicated to getting the job done with superior technique and skill, and not entertaining the crowd. One night, he took exception to a GroundZero Global talent scout sitting in the front row, saying "don't bother stealing any of our ideas; they're not suitable for cartoons." This turned out to be Kellar's final match for the UBWF, as GZW2k1 contacted him just three days later, offering him a trial at Trouble Trax. GroundZero Wrestling 2k1 2005 Kellar impressed in his trial and soon found himself as a full-time member of the GZW2k1 roster, winning his debut match against "Mr Big" Nathan W. Soon afterwards he won the GroundZero Wrestling Extreme Heavyweight Title from "Buzzing" Electric Sharpe, won the Contest of Champions Battle Royale, and joined a group known as the "Heretics", lead by legend James "Monarch" Corbin. Kev Mania returned, and he and Kellar returned to the "distorted reality" promos that had defined their time in UCW. With GZW2k1's increased exposure, celebrity cameos even occurred, including an appearance by Paul McCartney in a Hong Kong-based sketch. Kellar would hold the Extreme Heavyweight Title on and off for almost the entire year, holding it 3 times in total. He added an HKWF Hardcore Title reign to this, defeating Zander Frost in a "Fifty First Tables" match at Heatwave II in Hong Kong. While his in-ring performance was stellar, Kellar made few friends backstage, in particular disrespecting James "Monarch" Corbin, earning him the nickname "fathead" (which later made it onto TV.) This came to ahead when, ahead of a match against Seth Raide, Kellar kicked up a stink and nearly refused to go ahead with the match. Kellar was promptly pushed into a rehash of the toXin angle (complete with a returning and out-of-shape Brutal Ben David). Kellar reflected on this, apologised, and earned back some respect for the way he took his lashes and made something positive out of it. 2005 closed with Kellar losing the Extreme Heavyweight Title to Seven at Aftermath 2005. 2006 When 2006 rolled around, the loss of several key personnel due to injuries and personal problems meant that Kellar was pushed headlong into the main event, pulling a shock win out of the bag against Vyle. Although the plan was to originally push him as a "spirit of vengeance" type character, Kellar was instead reformed into the villainous co-founder (with Leon Corbin, then Leon Taylor) of a new cult called NeoGZW, which echoed Kellar's real life sentiment that professional wrestling was becoming too much about "cartoons over competition." As part of the angle, Kellar bought part of GZW2k1, saying that the company would be reshaped to represent real wrestling, or as he put it "giving wrestling back to the wrestlers." The roster of the group expanded, and came to include Kandi Fortune-Corbin, Zac Sharp, Tommy Casper, The Mongrel, Icon Sincere, and Shane Ryder as NeoGZW's commissioner. The group dominated GZW2k1 programmes for the next year, with highlights including the group holding the World, Intercontinental and Television titles simultaneously, and the hosting of the NeoGZW Invitational Tournament. Following Heatwave, Jon Kellar wrestled the Icon "Entertainment Franchise" Nathaniel Davis for the World Title. Davis won after interference, bringing the World Title back into the mix. In protest, Jon Kellar (kayfabe) quit GZW2k1, then re-hired himself as NeoGZW's first fully recruited superstar. Stirring up trouble at board level, he secured a rematch against Nathaniel Davis and won, succesfully becoming World Champion for the second time. However, as Jon Kellar was no longer contracted to GroundZero Wrestling 2k1, Angel Profit-Williams stripped Kellar of the World Title shortly afterwards, re-awarding it to Davis. Kellar introduced his own World Championship, claiming that it truly represented the best wrestler in the company (as he had beaten Davis) and that the GZW2k1 World Championship was a "paper championship for a paper champion." Fuel was added to his argument by GroundZero Global's decision that the title not be defended in the annual Lord of the Coliseum tournament. However, Kellar's team-mates saw his introduction of the title as a way of satisfying his own ego, and cracks began to form in the team. The cracks were widened by the decisions of teammates Leon Taylor and Zac Sharp to enter the Lord of the Coliseum tournament against Kellar. Kellar became paranoid, believing they were all out to get him, and that nobody respected his claim to be the greatest wrestler in the company. Dyna Might, Kellar's on-screen manager and wife, went to Zac Sharp and asked him not to beat Kellar too badly, even offering a bribe. Angered by these revelations, Kellar agreed to defend the NeoGZW World Title in each round of the tournament. Jon Kellar defeated "Career Killer" Maxx Pain, "Anti-Bullying Policy" Diamond Sledge, and fellow NeoGZW member Zac Sharp to become Lord of the Coliseum, retaining the NeoGZW title at each turn. Though NeoGZW was fractured by the tournament, with Leon Taylor and Zachary Sharp allying against Kellar, Kellar's stock remained high. Fresh from his success at Lord of the Coliseum, he demanded that Nathaniel Davies finally face him in a Title Unification Match. Davies agreed, proposing a one hour Iron Man match to determine who was the true champion. In a brutal and evenly-match contest, Kellar scored a last-minute pin fall to unify the two world titles, claiming himself to be the one true champion. Kellar would remain champion going into Aftermath 2006, successfully defending against "The Star" Kid Kaos at the event. After the match, however, he was ambushed by all his former NeoGZW allies (including those who had stuck by him during the tournament such as Kandi Fortune-Corbin and The Mongrel). In an impromptu match, Kellar lost the World Heavyweight Title to "The Ace" Zac Sharp. That wasn't enough to prevent Kellar from collecting a deserve Wrestler of the Year award on the following Crimson. Injuries, HKWF and First Retirement Kellar had been carrying a number of injuries for the last few months of 2006, notably a back injury. Unwilling to undergo spinal fusion surgery, Kellar instead requested a leave of absence from GZW2k1, which was granted. He was then kidnapped by Zander Frost, and remained gone from television for the whole of 2007, returning alongside Zander Frost at Aftermath 2007. He appeared brainwashed, and promised to bring chaos to the federation that he believed had hurt him. However, with Zander Frost's sudden departure from HKWF in 2008 over a contractual dispute, Kellar found himself struggling to score wins in his fragile mental condition. He sold his remaining shares in GZW to John Profit, president of HKWF, in exchange for an HKWF contract, but still could not find winning form. He then suffered a (legitimate) back injury during a match, which put his career in jeopardy. The surgery required carried a high risk of ending his career. Trying to wrestle through the injury and avoid the surgeon's knife, he became (legitimately) addicted to painkillers, and was shamed in a wrestling magazine. To avoid embarrassing the federation, Kellar requested his release and it was granted, and he checked himself into rehab. Unable to avoid it any longer, he underwent surgery, posting a tearful video on GZW2k1's website apologising for his behaviour and stating that he hoped to return one day. Recovering from his surgery a year later, he returned to the ring and began gradually building up his fitness. However, a lot of his flexibility was gone, and he reluctantly conceded that he would have to retire. He refused to attend GZW2k1 to give his farewell address however, as he retained hope that he could come back. He returned to his martial arts training, and became a sensei himself. Opening his own dojo in the suburbs of Croydon, he offered instruction in both Brazilian Jiu Jitsu and Judo, while continuing his own studies of the former at another dojo. 2011 In 2011, Kellar's profile was accidentally transferred from the retired page to the active page, triggering rumours that he would return to GZW2k1. Though both Kellar and the federation denied this, Kellar made an appearance on GZW2k1 in a segment with Angel Profit-Williams, and later at Crimson, where he was harassed and eventually chased off by commentator Joshua Samson. Kellar claimed that this was a one-time appearance, however after being spotted at several wrestling schools in the UK, he admitted that he was training for a comeback to the ring after being cleared by doctors. 2012 Rough Start On 27 May 2012, Jon Kellar returned to GroundZero Wrestling 2k1, delivering a promo about NeoGZW and how he wasn't ready to retire. Later in the night he had a run in with his former NeoGZW teammates Kandi Fortune-Corbin, Lord Leon Corbin and Tommy Casper, squaring up to Leon Corbin and threatening him. Shortly thereafter it was confimed that Jon Kellar would face Captain All-Star in his return match, to take place in the HKWF Slaughterhouse. An unconvincing performance by an overweight and unfit Kellar was met with derision from an already hostile crowd and long-time detractor Joshua Samson, with Kellar scoring a win with a kneebar. A second appearance, a match with another comeback kid in Vyper, ended in a no contest after both competitors were laid out by the Slaughterhouse. Kellar was assigned to GroundZero Wrestling 2K1's training facility, Trouble Trax, to regain his ring form under the guidance of former ally Sean O'Riley. During his time in Trouble Trax, Kellar took a shine to the 19 year old Sophia Silver, much to the irritation of O'Riley. Kellar's form would improve towards the end of the month however, scoring a win at the Heatwave IX Pay Per View in a No DQ battle royal against Vyper, Kate Gilespie and Killjoy, earning the right to challenge Alex Cross for the W.C.E.K Television Championship. That match was later modified to include Gilespie in a Triple Threat Match on a Crimson broadcast, where Cross pinned Gilespie and denied Kellar his first taste of gold since his return. Bluebird Returns Shortly thereafter, after an absence of over a decade, the Bluebird made his GZW2K1 debut. Though both Bluebird and Jon Kellar denied having anything to do with one another, overwhelming evidence that Kellar was playing the Bluebird character again surfaced. Bluebird made it all the way to the final of the tournament to crown the first Trouble Trax Champion, while Kellar's career simultaneously stalled. Desperate to re-establish himself, Kellar challenged the then UJW Junior Heavyweight Champion Kyouran to a championship match at the upcoming Special Broadcast Event: Honorbound. However, his challenge angered UJW President Tenzun Fujinami and Ground Zero Global Authority Cedric Southern, who revoked Jon Kellar's Ground Zero Global contract, meaning he could only face GZW2K1 contracted wrestlers. The decision killed Kellar's dream of finally capturing UJW gold, and on a subsequent Crimson broadcast he launched into a tirade against Fujinami and Ground Zero Global; claiming that Fujinami had destroyed any respect Kellar had for him by stabbing him in the back rather than telling him "no" to his face. Almost immediately, Kellar was attacked by the "Angel of Death" Azrael, leading to an impromptu match. Kellar took a brutal beating, but won the match by disqualification after Azrael ignored referee's instructions to stop the assault. After throwing Kellar through an announce table, and inflicting a further beating, Azrael left. It would not be the end of the matter however, as Kellar would later ambush Azrael during an interview backstage, showing that Azrael hadn't finished him off. A sanctioned rematch was signed for Honorbound less than 24 hours later. While preparing for an interview on internet series GroundZero Digital, Kellar was ambushed by Bluebird, although Bluebird's appearance and manner (losing several pounds of weight, inches of height, and adopting an Irish accent) led many to suspect that it was a set-up by Kellar to allay suspicion. Sophia Silver During his time in Trouble Trax, Kellar developed a close relationship with one of the other students, Sophia Silver. Sean O'Riley, training both of them, suspected an affair and made every effort to keep them apart out of respect for Kellar's marriage, and because he didn't want his star pupil to be distracted. Despite his best efforts, Kellar and Sophia continued to find ways to spend time together. Things came to ahead after Sophia was injured by "Big Sinister" Steve Sampson at a Crimson broadcasts, triggering an argument in which O'Riley and Kellar came to blows. O'Riley, feeling he had nowhere else to turn, told Dyna what had been going on, and Dyna arrived in Japan... only to reveal that Sophia was in fact hers and Jon's niece. Dyna took Sophia out of the hospital, and kept her away from both Jon and Sean. During this time, Jon told Sean the truth about Sophia's life and his relationship with her; he was her mysterious sensei. Suspension and Departure As the Lord of the Coliseum 2012 approached, Kellar failed a welness test. He was thus suspended, though he continued to protest his innocence. Sophia took his place in the Tournament but exited in the first round against "Diva Dangerous" Davina Cameron. Kellar's relationship with GZW2K1 soured as a result of this incident and he would not appear on GZW2K1 programming for over a year. 2014 Ring of Honor Icon In the run up to GZW2K1's annual Anniversary Armageddon Pay Per View, it was announced that Kellar would be among those inducted into the company's prestigious Ring of Honor. Kellar accepted this induction and gave a speech at the pay per view, reflecting on his career with apparently pride and happiness. However, at the close of the Pay Per View, Kellar attacked the World Champion Sean Locke, before speaking out against what he saw as the downfall of the company and its shift towards entertainment over sport, epitomised by what he called a "poster boy" champion. This lead Locke to challenge Kellar to confront him at a future GZW2K1 event. Kellar eventually agreed to meet the champion in the ring at a Crimson broadcast to hear his greivances, but continued to insist that this wasn't about Locke... but about something much bigger. Wrestling Style Description Kellar first experience of wrestling was watching Puroresu matches in Japan, and his wrestling style is inspired by that, blending hard-hitting martial arts strikes with biting submission moves in the style of Japanese shoot-style wrestling. In addition, Kellar is adept in a number of suplexes which he will use to bring his opponents to the mat with force. His usual method of wrestling is to get his opponent to the mat, then wear down a body part with strikes and holds, looking to force a win by submission. Signature Moves *Kellar Klutch (Anaconda Vise ) *Kellar Kutter (Cutter) *Ulti-Breaker (Uranage Backbreaker) *Kellarplex (Half-Nelson Suplex - rarely used due to high risk nature) *Final Warning (Inverted Fireman's Carry Slam - UCW, rarely used thereafter) Submission Holds Chokes *Rear Naked Choke – Hold applied from behind the opponent. *Triangle Choke – Submission using the legs in the form of a triangle. *Arm Triangle – Choke using the arms in the form of a triangle. *Guillotine – Choke hold applied while facing the opponent. *Gogoplata – Submission applied with the shin from the omoplata position. Joint Locks *Flying Arm Bar – Arm lock that hyperextends the elbow. *Kimura – Lock that hyperrotates the shoulder. *Americana – Lock applied to the shoulder. Similar to the kimura. *Omoplata – Shoulder lock applied with the legs. *Knee Bar – Lock that hyperextends the knee. *Ankle Lock – Joint lock that hyperextends the ankle joint. *Heel Hook – Submission which hyperrotates the ankle joint. Suplexes Front facelock variants *Fisherman suplex *Rolling release suplex *Snap suplex *Inverted suplex slam *Rotating vertical suplex *Underhook suplex Belly-to-back variants *Leg hook belly-to-back suplex *Full nelson suplex *Gutwrench suplex *German suplex *Tiger suplex Belly-to-belly variants *Capture suplex *Exploder suplex *Northern Lights suplex *Table top suplex *Trapping suplex Other *Poison Mist *Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Strikes *Judo throws *Suicide Dive over the Top Rope (rarely used) Accolades Martial Arts Judo - yon-dan (四段) (Black Belt - 4th Dan) Brazilian Jiu Jitsu- Second Degree Black Belt Wrestling Titles *AWF Regional Championship (2003) *UCW Hardcore Championship (2004) *UCW Tag Team Championship w/ Kev Mania x 2 (2003, 2004) *UCW Championship (2004) *UBWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (2005) *UBWF Tag Team Championship w/ Kev Mania (2005) *GZW2k1 Extreme Heavyweight Championship x3 (2005) *HKWF Hardcore Championship (2005–2006) *GZW2k1 World Heavyweight Championship x3 (2006) *NeoGZW World Heavyweight Championship (2006) *Undisputed GZW2k1/NeoGZW World Heavyweight Championship (2006) Other Accolades *GZW2k1 Wrestler of the Month - March 2005 *GZW2k1 Contest of Champions Winner 2005 *GZW2k1 Lord of the Coliseum 2006 *GZW2k1 Wrestler of the Year 2006 Personal life Kellar married his long-time girlfriend Sarah Wilson (known as Dyna Might) on 3 July 2005 while GroudZero Wrestling 2k1 were on the summer Heat Tour that year. Immediate family and a small number of friends (including long term friends Kev Mania and Sean O'Riley) attended the intimite ceremony in Japan. A larger celebration took place later in the year. The couple now divide their non-working time between homes in Atlanta, Tokyo and London. In August 2012, Kellar confirmed via his Twirker account that Dyna was pregnant with their first child. In his autobiography, Kellar cites his parents, Wilson, and his sensei Carlos Macheda as his greatest influences. Kellar dedicated an entire chapter in his autobiography to Macheda, saying that every title and accolade he has won in professional wrestling is a tribute to his old sensei. Macheda was in the front row of the Coliseum at Anniversary Armageddon in 2006 when Kellar defended the World title against Amun Ma'at. When Macheda passed away in 2008, Kellar attended his funeral as a pallbearer, and delivered part of his eulogy, during which he described Macheda as "a selfless, giving man and a beloved sensei who shared a little of his life with me so that I could make a lot out of mine." Kellar maintains a strong relationship with his parents and with a close circle of friends from his life in Croydon and Japan. His friends can frequently be seen in the front row of many wrestling events, especially when GZW2k1 visits the United Kingdom. Kellar has two tattoos, a lion on his left shoulder, and a much larger tattoo on his back depicting a buzzsaw with a yin-yang in the centre; the emblem of Macheda's dojo in Croydon.